Cops and Robbers
by CrimsonCastle
Summary: Gilbert and Elizabeta Always picked on Vash and Roderich But what if they get bored? And they add a slight twist Now the children play games to see whos in control for the time being Maybe they're small hearts start to rely on this stupid game?May go up


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...I wish I did but I don't**

**Note: In this story they are currently fifth graders, and yes fifth graders DO have a vocabulary like this and they DO use it...trust me...**

**Couples: Vash\Gilbert, Francis\everyone, hinted Antonia\Lovino, in future chapters Alfred\Arthur and others maybe Elizabeta\Roderich and slight Elizabeta\Gilbert**

A small group of children where gathered at the playground. They're small silhouettes only outlined by the moonlight. " Stop picking on him already!" The small blonde, Vash, snapped. " Whatcha gonna do if we don't?" Another young boy,Gilbert, questioned. His crimson eyes sparkled gleefully as he flashed a wolf grin at Vash. "How 'bout I-" "How 'bout you shut up and go makeout in the bushes with you're lil' boyfriend." Elizabeta spoke up pushing the blonde to the ground. "Awww...Come on don't cry cutie." Gilbert kneeled in front of the boy, "I really hate seeing girls cry." The boy blew gently in Vashs ear causing the small boy to turn beat red. "Ummm...You okay?" He asked after a few minutes of an unresponsive blonde. " What the hell!" Elizabeta smacked her friend lightly. "Why'd you brake him!" She yelled. "I-i-i didn't mean to! I just saw do that to grandpa on-Oh shit are we in trouble!" He began panicking. "The awesome me CANNOT be grounded AGAIN!" He yelled receiving a hard slap to the face. "Chill! I just think he's in...shock?" The two suddenly remembered a cowering brunette. "Hey! Roderich! You're his friend! What do we do!" Gilbert shouted frantically. "I-I-i d-don't know." Roderich whispered flinching at the others volume. "H-hey!" Vash slowly began to come back to reality. "I-i-if you ever do that again I'll shove vater's gun up you're ass and-" "Vash Zwingli! Where did you learn that language-aru-!" The children cussed inwardly as the small Asian man approached them. "TV?" The blonde answered meekly afraid the man would tell his parents. "Children these days-aru-. Anyway you should be getting home it's late.I'd personally walk each of you home but...I have...er...things to do. So I'm gonna trust you-aru-. Goodnight!" As the man ran off Vash let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Wonder who he's gonna fuck?" The albino appeared from no where snaking a hand around Vashs slim shoulders. "Get off of me!" He yelled barely managing to slip out of the iron grip. "Psh, whatever." He mumbled. "Oh yeah! Roderich! So you gonna hand it over or what?" Gilberts and Elizabetes eyes suddenly lit up as they remembered the reason they were here. " He doesn't have too!God!Why don't you guys stop picking on him for once!Don't you two have lives!" They boys green eyes burnt fiercely as he yelled, letting only a minor piece of his frustrations out. The two in front of him slowly began to grow Cheshire grins, only adding to the fire in his eyes." What are you idiots smiling about!" The small blonde boy was on his last nerve and definitely showing it. " Vash, Roderich. I say lets play a game. Elizabeta began slowly. " This game will decide our fates." Gilbert continued creepily. " Listen, if I wanted to play Russian roulette I'd go see that Ivan guy." The other three noticeably shuttered at the thought of the creepy sixth grader. " That's not exactly what we had in mind. You see how 'bout if you win this game we stop picking on you for the rest of the month." Elizabeta explained, and Gilbert once again began smiling like a maniac. "And of course if the awesome me-I mean us- wins, Which I-err we- will, than I'll get little Vashy here as my servant for the rest of the month, and my companion will get that loser as his-err hers- own." The boy brushed a small hand through his silvery locks before extending it to that of the Swiss in front of him. " What game?" Vash asked taking Gilberts hand in his. " Cops and Robbers. You be the cops, we'll be the robbers. You have till morning to capture and contain us both. As long as one is free though they can aid the other in escape." A sly smile passed on the boys lips at the thought of being able to finally have a reason to tie up and beat the boy mercifully. " Then let the games begin."


End file.
